Moving On: Tsunade
by AnotherFanfictionAddict
Summary: For Ninja, emotions are forbidden; just like the emotions they came to share (reupload) (oneshot) (Naruto x Tsunade)


**As you may know my username's anotherfanfictionfailure – it used to be theBarefootBandit and I had a lot of stories (some finished and some not) on this site a long time ago – before I took them down.**

 **Basically a user on this site – myafroatemydog – got in contact with us recently and asked what happened to this Naruto/Tsunade story in particular and I was like it's on my hard drive – and I'll reupload it if they wanted it.**

 **Anyways I've decided to reupload ALL my other stories. I figured I might as well share them as I enjoy writing fanfics. Just need to hunt them down.**

 **This was my first ever one shot years ago (5 of July, 2008) –It was set after 'some guys' death in the manga. Yeah it's a lemon with a water thin plot.**

 **It was inspired by Duty Calls by NoWhereMan – another Naruto/Tsunade story.**

 **Yeah the Story and Lemon probably lack maturity but I wrote it way back.**

 **Enjoy.**

-X-

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

From the day of his birth, Naruto would have no control over the burden he would bare for the rest of his life. His curse of being the Kyuubi's jailor gifted him a life filled with loneliness because of his home being blinded by the pain of lost loved ones.

It was a pain which he too shared, albeit unknowingly.

Tsunade too, knew of such pains...

For years she had placed all of her fears aside, having left Konoha a woman devoid of hope. For years she lived behind the mask of an uncaring woman with gambling becoming an escape from her true losses. Yet one reminder had always remained, haunting her as it hung carelessly around her neck. It was the necklace of her grandfather, the First Hokage's.

The same one she had gifted to her two most precious people in the hope that they would become the person she now was; to be Hokage. But they both lost their lives to the cursed jewel and from then on she'd become blinded by the pain of her losses, just as Konoha had done since the day of Naruto's birth.

Ironically it was only when she'd met the 'Kyuubi brat' had her lost faith been restored because he would become her closest reminder of her past...

But that's what Naruto hated the most.

He was always a reminder of the past. To the village it was Kyuubi, to Ero-Sennin it was the Fourth and to Sakura-chan it was Sasuke. But he honestly didn't care anymore. He'd been starved of love for so long that he'd just accepted that this right here was a cure to their pain.

That's why the Hokage loved this.

She bit her lip, determined to resist the urge of screaming as he delved deeper inside her.

''Oh Kami Naruto...''

Her response was a muffled grunt as Naruto began pounding into her with abandon knowing that after hours together that the sex was coming to an end, quite literally.

They'd been like this for months now. How he'd ended up bedding his 'baachan' like this in the first place had escalated from another one of those 'promise of a lifetimes'.

It was a promise that had strengthened Tsunade's desire to foresee his dream to become the village leader and a promise he dared not break.

As the village mourned the loss of Ero-Sennin, Naruto had questioned how much he truly knew about his Baachan. He had preached constantly about bonds yet deep down Naruto knew despite the fondness he and Tsunade shared, the bond wasn't as strong as he'd thought.

It was then that Naruto realised that with the loss of his sensei that he needed to be there for his Hokage. She had lost a lifelong team mate but more importantly she'd lost another part of her family and when the two were finally alone, he'd held her promising he would be there for her.

"It's a promise of a lifetime." He'd said giving her a warm smile.

From there on, no one was surprised by seeing the two together. At first Naruto's friends joked saying it was a way to get to Sakura-chan to notice him. A challenge which Lee had not taken lying down in his quest to win 'his most youthful flower'!

Something's just never change ne...

But they all knew of the older blonde's maternal instincts towards the Jinchuuriki and they weren't surprised by the turn of events. In fact they were happy for Naruto, knowing about his life as an orphan.

The village though weren't so welcoming at the sight of the two together. But as time passed they too began to accept seeing the two beside one another. For the older generation, they had known about the loss of family that Tsunade had been through.

It was how they related to their Godaime...

It had been the Sandaime's teammates who had accepted the change first. They had never held Naruto in high regard, like Sarutobi had but for Koharu in particular, her own maternal instincts had been troubled by the sight of the two.

As the time passed she cursed her own prejudice against the child as she watched the love the two shared for one another. But at the age of seventy she could only ask for the late Yondaime's forgiveness for disrespecting his dying wish as her own end neared.

As strangers they'd began, then to his 'baachan' and her 'gaki'. Eventually the bond between them became like that of a brother and a sister then eventually to the love between mother and a son.

Yet here lay the first problem.

Tsunade felt guilty because she was one of the people who knew of Naruto's true heritage. A part of her felt that she'd betrayed Kushina and Minato. Because he was their son, their legacy.

A needy part part of her though argued otherwise. Naruto had filled the void left by Nawaki and Dan. Naruto had promised to never leave her. Hell! Naruto didn't even know who his parents were.

But as soon as that thought crossed her mind she'd sworn that even her henge couldn't hide her own ugliness. How could she think such selfish thoughts? What would Jiraiya or Dan think of her if they knew such a thought crossed her mind?

So for days, she sat alone drowning herself in paperwork and cheap alcohol with only her thoughts of her so called betrayal for company. She couldn't bare the faces of her predecessors staring at her, the pictures all looked like they were judging her and her conscience wasn't helping.

"I'm sorry..." Tsunade whispered, crying herself into stupor.

Naruto had just returned from another day of training. It had been days since he'd last seen his Hokage, but that was how he'd found her.

That look in her hazel eyes. He'd felt just like that when he'd failed to save Sasuke for Sakura-chan all those years ago.

"Ano, Kaasan (mother) why are you crying…" He asked cautiously, unsure of what to do.

The only sound that could be heard were the sob, then all of a sudden Naruto caught the briefest of murmurs.

"I'm horrible..."

The words caught him off guard because everytime he'd seen Tsunade she was always so strong and so powerful. Yet he knew one thing right there and then and that was that Tsunade felt lonely, and that he'd promised to be there for her.

"Sssshhhh" He whispered, embracing her once again. "No you're not Tsu-Chan." He said soothingly bringing their stares to one another.

"Just look at me..." She growled out, desperate not to show her frailty.

Naruto's hold on his Hokage merely tightened, staring her dead in the eye.

"Tsu-Chan, you're strong, you're kind... and, an..." He said struggling for the right words. It took time, Naruto could tell that she was hurting, and the longer he held her the more obvious the words he wanted to say became.

"You're beautiful…" He finished smiling honestly.

Tsunade dropped the bottle she'd been holding, too shocked by the words. She hadn't heard right had she? Naruto hadn't told her she was beautiful. Had he?

But he had and with such conviction.

"Kaasan what's wrong?" He said worriedly, but her hold on him tightened. Acting on instinct, he returned the gesture, protecting her just like the first time they'd met...

"Nothing..." She assured as she slowly regained herself.

The silence after that was welcomed, but still the Godaime couldn't shake the thought of what Naruto had said to her.

'He called me...'

"Baachan..." Naruto whined breaking Tsunade from her thoughts.

Her guilt was immediately tossed asside at the familiar jibe at her age.

"Damn it gaki!" She glared separating herself from his embrace before a smile crossed her features.

From there Naruto stayed beside Tsunade. Not because it was his duty to protect his Hokage. He stayed because it was his promise to never leave her…

That was how it began. She talked and he listened. Slowly Naruto began to understand his Godaime more whilst Tsunade slowly developed a loving bond for Naruto. He had begun to stay beside her, as if he was being groomed to be her successor.

Things changed in due course.

Having been confined to the stone walls of Konoha, Naruto began to teach in academy just like Iruka-sensei and it was the start of him earning the respect of the village. The acknowledgement he'd always sought was slowly being given to him.

But Naruto's eyes had turned to another emotion and this was a problem that was not so innocent…

It was only a matter of time really before his naivety, her needs and their emotions caused everything to change between them and just one night was it all it took.

"Ano Tsu-chan…" Naruto slurred, slightly dazed from the sake he'd drank.

The Kyuubi healed injuries not idiocy after all.

"Hai?" The Hokage said softly, intoxicated herself.

Naruto didn't even realise that he'd moved to her side his palm resting atop her cheek.

"I meant it..." He grinned noticing her gaze turning towards in genuine curiousity.

"You're beautiful…"

Again her eyes widened at the declaration. But it wasn't like last time. In a drunken, needy haze Tsunade had taken the words to heart and soon things escalated…

She lifted herself from her seat as she grabbed a hold of Naruto's free hand, drawing him closer. Her other hand slowly brought his whiskered face to hers.

Naruto merely arched his eyebrow, unsure of what was going on. His face on instinct lowered to meet Tsunade's. Then all of a sudden he felt her hands clamp down on the back his neck. Crushing their lips to one another's.

The two were soon all over each other, their moans filling the dimly lit room. It just felt so good. The embrace was warm and even in their drunken stupors they both appreciated the act.

Tsunade fell atop her desk, her paperwork pushed aside as Naruto fell on top of her. The feel of his body pressed against hers, stimulated her faster than she ever thought possible.

Naruto meanwhile couldn't describe how he felt. Was this love? The kind he'd hoped he'd gain off Sakura-chan someday? Because if it was he'd become instantly addicted to it. His hands slipped beneath her shirt, freeing her ample breasts from their confines. Tsunade froze, before shuddering in pleasure as Naruto began to take control. His tongue now clashing with hers, his hands groping her chest.

"More...Please Naruto...more..." She begged desperately.

He immediately obeyed, doing what his instincts told him. His mouth lowered, he began to lick and suck at each of Tsunade's breast ferociously causing the slug queen to moan in ecstasy. Hearing her pant his name only turned him on further. He greedily suckled harder and harder desperate to not let the Kunoichi catch her breath. Slowly he switched breasts all the while running his hands over all her body.

Tsunade's eyes began to roll in the back of her head at the growing tension between her legs. She felt so hot, so dirty; the feel of her juices trickling down her legs was making her lose control. She couldn't stand it any longer and from there it was just a matter of time that their loneliness was tossed aside.

It was their first time together, the first she'd been touched in years, and she knew she was his first altogether. But it wasn't going to be their last.

Not that Naruto knew then.

The idiot was too drunk on sex and sake.

A month passed though as Tsunade wallowed in the guilt of what she'd done, whilst Naruto had shied away from it all unsure of what to do.

"Dismissed..." Tsunade said warily watching the remnants of team seven retreat for the night.

Naruto had listened to every word she'd said without question to nervous to say anything. Sasuke had been on the move and so had the Orochi-teme. He growled at the thought. He slowly moved to leave desperate to get away from her sight. Things had become 'distant' between the two since 'that' day. It was all new to the younger blonde. The feel of and 'love' of another. He didn't know how to deal with it so he'd merely left Tsunade alone and she hadn't questioned him yet.

"Naruto..." The Godaime called as she turned away from her work.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama?" The Jinchuuriki questioned ignoring the looks of bemusement sent his way by Sakura-Chan.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as heard the door close behind him. As soon as it had his lips were tingling from the soft touch of hers and it happened again, just like last time. He caved in to his fears of being alone...

Tsunade knew what she was doing was wrong, but responsibilities be damned she thought as she undressed him. They both needed this. She'd had it all planned. Just like last time she tried to take control, but on instinct Naruto had pinned her against the nearest wall, his hands ripping off her signature gamber jacket.

It was right there and then that Tsunade realised what Jiraiya meant when he'd said 'the gaki was a fast learner'.

His hands had slid over her firm behind and lifted her against him as her bare chest pressed against his. Agonisingly slowly Naruto entered her.

Tsunade stifled a groan of delight as Naruto filled her before he began senselessly pumping in and out of her. She'd immediately went to wrap her arms around the younger blonde but she gasped as Naruto held her hands above her, pinning her in his hold. Her eyes widened at the fox like smirk that graced Naruto features. She soon lost all self control as Naruto grit his teeth and he started thrusting harder and harder.

"OH KAMI NARUTO..." The Godaime screamed.

Beads of sweat rolled off their skin as his thrusts grew more and more erratic by the second. The longer it went, the more she urged her young lover to go further, and he obliged.

After all she was his Hokage…

From then on neither had questioned how their relationship had transcended into such dangerous territory. They'd both willingly accepted it.

He'd never dreamed that she'd ever call 'him' Hokage-Sama...

At times they would merely share the company of the other, content with resting beside one another. But gradually something as innocent was never going to suffice.

Just like once he'd been teaching the history of Hokage's. Something he'd never enjoyed neither as sensei or pupil. But then she'd appeared donning the Hokage's robes and as soon she did Tsunade just watched in amusement as the title of hyperactive knuckle headed ninja was adopted by all of Naruto's class.

Needless to say it was a long day after that…

By the time the two were the only ones left in the building. Tsunade sauntered over to him, tossing her hat away, as her free hair cascaded beyond her shoulders. Her sandals were kicked aside as her robe slowly parted revealing her bare hourglass figure.

"You're beautiful Hokage-sama…" He said softly.

He was so lost in his admiration, that he could barely hide his shock as he was pushed against his desk. He barely managed a forced grunt as Tsunade got on her knees, gliding her soft fingers over his now freed manhood, stroking it with the utmost care. Her strokes quickened, as Naruto's breath began to hasten.

"Is that good… Naruto-san?" The Hokage purred teasing her young lover.

He whimpered at the loss of her treatment only to gasp as warm her mouth began taking him back in. She began to suck harder loving the taste of his dick and it only made him moan even louder.

"Ahh fuck..." He groaned through clenched teeth.

Tsunade's head began to bob furiously, each stroke in turn taking him closer to release. Naruto was losing control, his hands began to force her work to quicken. She choked briefly at the feeling of her throat being invaded before she took his cock further inside skilfully humming. The sensation was driving him insane.

"Hokage-sama... please…" He panted short of his breath. But Tsunade strokes continued ignoring the pleas for release. Each time in he felt she took him deeper, and each stroke took him closer. The Godaime would slide back and forth earning her yet more strangled groanes. She was enjoying every second torturing him like this.

The feeling was driving him insane.

Tsunade's head lowered even further seemingly taking more of his cock in her mouth and he soon climaxed unable to hold out any longer.

"I...I'm…Cu-Cumming…" he finally stammered filling her.

The ecstasy for Naruto lasted an eternity. He could only watch as Tsunade drank all of his seed. She marvelled at the taste, loving the feeling of doing such a thing again. The fact that he was younger than her and so willing only made it more pleasurable for Tsunade.

"Was that good, hmm?"

Her answer was silence, as Naruto had lost himself to the pleasure he just felt. Naruto couldn't believe how good it felt being sucked off by Tsunade. She'd done this to him so many times and he still couldn't get over the high he felt.

"Gomen…" He panted short of breath desperately trying to regain himself.

It didn't take long for Naruto to realise where he was. After what she'd just done, he was desperate to repay his debt.

"Ano Hokage-sama…" He breathed lowering the Godaime into his seat.

Tsunade watched and waited as Naruto stalked round her before his hands rested upon her shoulders. His hands began to move all over her body, massaging every curve in unspoken awe. There was nothing fast paced about it, it was deliberately slow. Like each caress was meant to surpass the last. Her whole body tensed at the lavish attention before she relaxed submitting to his touch.

"Naruto-sensei..." Her voice came as a hushed growl, demanding for more.

Smiling in satisfaction, Naruto knelt before her stroking each of her milky thighs, one by one painstakingly slowly. Before kissing them for what seemed like hours working his way up at a blissfully agonising pace.

"Is that good Hokage-sama?"

The Godaime could only manage a silent scream of approval as he dived in and began to taste her. Her chest heaved up and down as her eyes clouded readying herself for what she knew what was already coming. She'd trained him for months now...

"Naru... Mmmmmm..." Her words faltered as Naruto licked even slower.

He finally moved his slick tongue inside her pussy making her gasp slightly as he savoured every second of his work.

"You're sooo good..." She moaned licking her lips.

She grabbed a hold of his unkempt hair forcing him deeper as she lost herself to pleasure.

How did he do it she questioned?

She asked but she honestly didn't care. Because this was no longer just a guilty pleasure, it was pure bliss. The thrill of being in caught with him was just another risk she was willing to take even with her luck in gambling...

But the title of the legendary sucker was an ominous title for her. Even if Naruto thought at times it meant something else.

There were so many excuses against their relationship. It was just all wrong. They had no future together she thought. She was old and he was young. Then there was Jiraiya because he was her teammate and Naruto was his student.

At first he was just so similar to Nawaki that she couldn't help but feel protective of him. Then she'd seen him as her own son and almost succumbed to the guilt of 'betraying' his parents.

All these problems after just one night where she'd shown her weakness in front of him. She'd been a sucker for love which he'd promised to give her unconditionally. He'd never questioned her, not once and she honestly felt that she'd taken advantage of his greatest weakness. Because she knew Naruto had always sought the love of another having always been alone.

That, without even considering Dan, her first.

It's why they'd avoid each other after sex. Naruto had left her alone after their first time. She'd usually leave him most others that was where they'd reached now…

It was her turn to leave again and just like all the other times she'd left him with a kiss on his forehead.

"Why?"

Naruto's voice startled Tsunade who'd almost reached the apartments door. She bit her lip unsure of what to say, it was the first time he'd questioned her…

"We can't keep doing this." She said hesitantly, refusing to meet his gaze.

Again he asked "Why?" as his arms circled her from behind bringing Tsunade closer to his body. She was struggling to catch her breath in the warmth of his hold.

"I'm the Hokage…" She said resisting everything her conscience told her.

"But…" He countered meekly.

"NO BUTS…" The Godaime growled. "We can't keep doing this." She said with the utmost resolve even though it was her who started this whole affair, her weakness and emotions.

"You're young, you have Sakura..." She stammered "You're just not…"

"Him…" He murmured bitterly, wrenching his grip free from her. He hadn't meant it to come out so hurtful, but this had meant so much to him, beyond mere sex. She was his most precious person, neither his mother nor his leader. She was his lover.

It was then that Tsunade's guilt caught up to her.

"I'm so sorry Naruto…" She said clenching her eyes shut. Tsunade was determined not show her frailty to him, just this once. She just couldn't look at him. Her resistance though crumbled the longer the silence loomed. "I've just used you…"

Naruto's head lowered as his eyes became shadowed.

"At least you're honest..."

As soon as she'd been compared to the rest of this village, Tsunade defences broke. She heard all the pain and she hated it, cause she knew she couldn't blame the necklace this time…

Tsunade was next to him in an instance and her hands pulled him into a rough kiss, but it was different. It was full of need and wanting, no longer fuelled solely by desire. "I'm sorry..." She sobbed between kisses "I'm so sorry Naruto..."

Naruto then stopped, unsure of whether to carry on. He lifted his gaze to look into her eyes. Both locked in a heavy stare, his eyes held the same emotion, from earlier when she'd almost left, he was still hurt, still unsure.

Just because the Kyuubi healed him, didn't mean the scars weren't there.

"Tsunade..." He asked seriously, he knew this was different from all the other times he just needed something to tell him that it really was.

She winced as she saw the hurt in his cerulean eyes. She stroked his whiskered cheeks, understanding she'd hurt him earlier. Naruto just stared her before relinquishing his intense gaze as the two smiled at one another.

She wasn't rejecting him. Words couldn't describe the sense of accomplishment he felt to know that she'd felt the same way as he did for her.

"I meant it Tsu-chan..." He said once again eying her form up from head to toe.

His hands wrapped Tsunade in a tight hold.

"You're kind Kaasan..."

His lips pressed against her forehead.

"You're strong Hokage-sama..."

Naruto's lips moved to Tsunade's cheeks, ignorant of the tears that were threatening to fall from Tsunade's hazel eyes.

"You're beautiful Tsu-Chan…"

Naruto soon began kissing down Tsunade's neck, forcing her to gaze upwards.

''Please…Naruto...'' she breathed in an attempt to contain herself.

Slowly she led him back to the bedroom, but she froze as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist .

"I still owe you... Hokage-sama." He breathed in her ear giving her ass a playful smack.

The Godaime groaned in delight as she knew what awaited her.

Pushing Tsunade face first onto his bed, Naruto soon fell atop her, pinning her in his hold. His mouth lowered to Tsunade's ear whispering 'threats' that only made the Hokage eager for more. His hands traced the edges of her body, sensually feeling every curve of her body. His light touches drew out shivers of content from the older blonde as his hands had snaked their way down to her rear, firmly squeezing it before he eased her free of her black panties.

He was growing impatient, but he needed to make his point. A part of him was still scared that he'd lost her if he didn't make it worth her while.

Naruto's head lowered, as his slick tongue made its way down her back alll the way to her. He stopped, before he delved uncaring of the taste that awaited him. He'd tasted every part of her before. His tongue stayed, at Tsunade's rear causing the last of the Sannin to scream in silent delight.

His hands then parted her thighs as his fingers slid down to her dripping entrance but Tsunade wasn't one for foreplay. She bucked her hips trying to force his fingers deeper into the junction between her thighs...

"Please Naruto..." She choked losing herself to her needs. "Fuck me... Now." She demanded.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He brought his soaked digits to his lips, enjoying the sweet taste before his hands drew Tsunade's hips towards his.

Tsunade's fist clenched at the bed sheets readying herself and within a few seconds Naruto had thrust himself inside her, taking her from behind.

As soon she felt it she had the strongest urge to belong to him, and him alone. The feel of his thick cock filling her 'so perfectly', more and more each time.

His pace grew, building a frantic rhythm and she loved it. She loved the feel of being dominated so easily by someone years younger than her in rank and outlook.

"Fuck…Ohhh...Naruto." Tsunade all but screamed in pleasure as the younger blonde began thrusting harder.

She lifted her hips meeting Naruto's thrusts. Her body kept rising and falling onto him.

"Yes Naruto…yes…" the woman moaned in ecstasy at the contact. "Please…deeper…" she begged through her moans.

"Hai Tsu-chan..." He blindly replied

Naruto seemingly pushed himself deeper and deeper. He groaned at how amazing her pussy felt. Even after all the times they'd been together, her sex was still tighter than he could ever imagine.

Tsunade turned her head, as her brown eyes met his blue one's briefly as they savoured the moment and their feelings for one another before he continued kneading and thrusting making the woman moan louder, screaming his name in delight.

"Ruto..." She whined in delight as he fucked her again and again. Her moans grew stronger the longer they were together as she began to tremble beneath his gaze.

Naruto pace never slowed as he pulled Tsunade's form closer to his own until she leaned against him, his head resting atop her shoulder.

"So good..." Tsunade breathed short of breath. "So good..."

The dirtiness of her words only spurred Naruto on further as he began to fondle Tsunade's massive assets through the fabric of her shirt. Knowing after months of sex she loved being abused like this. He continued to thrust into her, harder and harder, grunting all the while.

It was fast paced, like always. But each thrust only heightened the feelings they shared for one another. Naruto just couldn't describe it, nor could Tsunade but neither cared about anything else around them.

To him she was beautiful and to her he was the future, and these were their emotions to one another…

-X-

 **And done…. This was a reupload from so if you've any advice or thoughts, just bare that in mind…**

 **Again this is an old story. Got two more in the 'Moving On' story series that I will upload over the next month or two… Ones Konan and the other's Fem Kyuubi - I'll also upload the three larger fics that I put on WATTPAD.**

 **Lastly, feel free to follow us on twitter misternimesh**


End file.
